V-Rock
V-Rock es una estación de radio que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, conducía por el alocado DJ Couzin Ed en compañía de su ayudante Lazlow Jones en 1984 y solo por DJ Lazlow Jones en 1986. La radio emite música del genero Glam Metal, Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, Trash Metal y Progresive Metal. DJ's Siendo el año 1984, la radio emisora es conducida por el grosero y alocado DJ Couzin Ed y compañía de su motivado ayudante Lazlow Jones. Para el año 1986 la radio solo es conducido solo por DJ Lazlow. Localización thumb|Estudios de la emisora V-Rock.|215x215pxEn 1984, durante los sucesos de GTA: VCS, la radio emisora operaba desde algún lugar de la ciudad de Reddick, en el condado de Marion, Florida. Para el año 1986, la emisora se traslado hasta un edificio en el Centro de Vice City.thumb|Al frente de los estudios de V-Rock.|left|198x198px Canciones Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock (1984). *Mötley Crüe - Too Young To Fall In Love (1983). *Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize (1983). *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary (1985).thumb|right|250px|Portada del volumen musical de V-Rock. *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon (1983).* *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard (2002 Canción creada para la radio). *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes To Midnight (1984). *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend (1981). *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video (1985). *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live (1986). *Autograph - Turn Up The Radio (1984). *Megadeth - Peace Sells (1986). *Anthrax - Madhouse (1985). *Slayer - Raining Blood (1986). *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' (1982). *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury (2002 Canción creada para la radio). *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose (1986). La cancion marcada con un * fue removida en las versiones iOS, Android (PS3 y PS4). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Dio - Holy Diver (1983) *Queensryche - Queen Of The Reich (1984) *KISS - Lick It Up (1983) *Dokken - Breaking The Chains (1983) *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take (1984) *Accept - Balls To The Wall (1984) *Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane (1984) *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom (1982) *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold (1975) *Ratt - Round And Round (1984) *Judas Priest - Electric Eye (1982) *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill (1984) *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) (1983) Curiosidades *Durante las transmisión (VC), llama un personaje raro llamado Snow Dogg (perro de nieve) pidiendo Black Thrash a Lazlow y este le responde: "¿Snow Dogg? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? Aparte, ni si quiera hay nieve en Vice City". Posiblemente este basado en el famoso rapero Snoop Dogg cuando era joven o tal vez sea una coincidencia. *Durante la transmisión (VC), Lazlow resibe una llamada del antiguo DJ y quien había sido su compañero, Couzin Ed, quien lo acusa de ser el culpable de que lo despidieran de su puesto, a lo que Lazlow solo responde con que el no sabe nada sobre el buen Rock. *Los moteros suelen escuchar la radio. *En 1984, la radio emite desde el pueblo de Reddick, siendo un lugar verdadero en el condado de Marion, Florida *La "V" de V-Rock, significa "Vulture" (Buitre en español), como puede ser advertido en algunos carteles publicitarios en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y en la misma radio, cuando Lazlow ofrece una camiseta "Vulture" como premio a quien lo llame (en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). *En un anuncio se escucha las voces de una película, que es muy parecido a las voces del inicio del juego Bully. *El tipo de letra del logo de la radio está basado en las letras del grupo de heavy metal Iron Maiden. thumb|right|200px|Un jugador online con la chaqueta de V-Rock. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en Las Venturas, se puede ver un hotel con el nombre y logo de V-Rock, quizá sean del mismo dueño. También puede tratarse de una referencia a "The Hard Rock Hotel" de Las Vegas. *En Grand Theft Auto Online se agrega una chaqueta de la emisora. Videos Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Canciones Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Megadeth - "Peace Sells" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Anthrax - "Madhouse" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Slayer - "Raining Blood" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin' " Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Fist Fury" Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Radio completa Archivo:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Full radio de:V-Rock en:V-Rock ru:V-Rock fi:V-Rock pl:V-Rock pt:V-Rock Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories